Sailor Moon: Heaven
by deity26
Summary: New series of sailor moon. set after sailor stars. new friends. new enemies. new decisions to be made. Usagi in a conflict of the heart. New powers. Everything changes.
1. Unknown Enemy! Powers Gone!

One week had passed since Chaos was defeated. The young girl had used her love for the planet Earth and the people in it, along with her silver crystal power to destroy Chaos completely. What the girl did not know, however, was that Chaos, as weak as he was, had other brothers and sisters. Destruction, Oblivion, Annihilation, Madness and Death. Destruction has come to the conclusion that it was his turn to try and seize the universe. He had lurked away long enough. He knew where Chaos went wrong, Chaos did not realise just how powerful the guardians of the universe were, he had underestimated them. Especially the girl. Usagi Tsukino. Sailor Moon. Destruction could defeat her. In fact, he had his plan formed already. He would succeed where his brother had failed. And he knew just the way to do it.

She stood peacefully, caught in the moment, looking out at the orange sunset. Her lover, Mamoru, stood behind her, arms clasped possessively around her stomach. It was the picture perfect moment, bringing an end to a perfect day. She collected her thoughts and begun to speak.

"Oh Mamoru. Do we really have to? I mean, whit if we really need the powers again?" She cried.

"We have to Usagi, understand, as we no longer have need for the power, you defeated the source of the evil and the evil itself." Mamoru explained.

"There is always new evil. We can never fully defeat it."

"Maybe, but we have to. It's too much power which could lead us all to destruction."

"Okay, let us do it tomorrow. I'll call everyone tonight." Usagi said.

The following morning eleven soldier looking figures stood in a circle, holding hands. Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Chibi-moon, Sailor Chibi-chibi moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Mask all stood silently, willing their powers to be gone. A bright flash of light appeared and sucked at each of their heart shaped lockets, absorbing their powers. Moments later, only the Eternal Moon Heart locket remained, floating in the air for a few seconds before erupting into bright sparkling golden dust, which blew away in the wind. Now, all that stood were ten females and a male.

Hakura, Michiru and Hotaru all turned their backs and left, without saying a word.

"I shall take Chibiusa and Chibi-chibi home." The young woman who used to be Sailor Pluto stated. And with that, she picked up Chibi-chibi and motioned for Chibiusa to follow.

All that remained were the original six senshi.

"I guess that's it then. The end of our lives as senshi." Minako said.

"Sadly, yes. But we shall all remain senshi in our hearts." Ami replied.

"What do we do now?" Rei asked.

"Live normal lives, like before." Makoto suggested.

"We can't! Not after everything we've been through together." Minako cried.

"We have to, this is for the best." Mamoru stated.

"Mamoru's right. We must give up our power as there is no longer any threat to the universe that we can guard the Earth from, so from here on out, we have normal lives and we can fulfil all of our dreams. We have made the right choice, so we should stop moping about the past and look forward to the future." Usagi explained.

"Speaking of the future, what about Crystal Tokyo. We must begin to plan for the future. It cannot be long until we must plan the layouts of the city. But before we do that, we must reveal our intentions to the government, and reveal our true identities to the world." Rei remarked.

"I am not sure what to do here, maybe we should just wait for now, and deal with that when the time comes. We still have around four years until that future comes." Ami replied.

"Yes, Ami's correct, we shall deal with that when the time comes. Right now, let's just live in the present, not in the past and not in the future." Usagi said.

"Usagi's is right. Come on guys! Let's do it." Minako informed them.

Destruction listened onto this conversation through a large mirror, which was surrounded by a black frame which had demon statues around the borders, and he cackled viciously.


	2. New Faces! Fierce Attack!

Usagi walked beside Mamoru, hands entwined. Thoughts were running through her head. In truth, she had become used to her powers. She liked them. Walking slowly, she remembered all the battles, all the pain, all the heartache having the power and the responsibility had brought her. In a way, she was grateful they were gone too, now she had another future, another fate. Usagi decided she would take her own advice and look at the present.

A few hours later, Usagi sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long blond hair. She thought about the battle with Galaxia, Sailor of the Galaxy, and of course, Seiya, the man (or woman), who she had accidentally fallen in love with while Mamoru was away. She wondered where he was now, and thought of Yaten, and Taiki too, and what had become of them. And the Fireball princess, who they had searched for so long. Usagi thought about them all, and if they had managed to restore their planet. She pondered on it for a few seconds more before going over to her bed and resting her head on the pillow, and falling asleep, dreaming of her conflicting love.

Destruction sat in front of his newly bought laptop computer, in his newly bought house, adding records to a database of some sort. In human form, he considered himself handsome. He laughed as his records were added to the database.

Usagi walked into her registration class late as usual, and was surprised to find that her teacher had not noticed her. As she took her seat, she realised that her teacher was gazing at two boys who stood at the front of the classroom. She studied the one on the left. He was tall, muscular and had piercing blue eyes, with a narrow nose and a thin smile, he was handsome she thought. His fair hair added to his good looks.

The one on the right was the same height and looked similar to the blonde guy, except he had brown hair. He was good looking also.

"Look at these hunks." Makoto said, "They look like some of my old boyfriends."

"I know. They look so nice." Minako added.

"They don't even compare to Mamoru." Usagi commented.

Both of the guys stared at Usagi, who was undeniably the most attractive girl in the room. Destruction had not known that there was another addition to the class too. He studied the little girl who had defeated his brother, Chaos and was shocked at his human attraction to her.

"Class, these two boys, Ula Sokuno and Onda Usink, will be joining our class for the rest this year. Please, make them feel welcome." The teacher said.

The rest of the day saw the class getting to know Ula and Onda better, which in turn resulted in them being followed about the school by a bunch of love hungry girls. Onda, the fair haired boy, got sick of the constant attention being given to him, so at lunch, when no one was looking, hid behind the gym hall and hid in a small corner. He did not notice the creature behind him. He cried out as it picked him up and threw him over the ground into a nearby wall.

Usagi heard the cry and ran to the place she heard the noises coming from. She took one look at the monster and called into her communicator, "Guys. Come quick! To the little area behind the gym!"

She then saw Onda to the side, unconscious, and ran over to him. The creature came over to her and she screamed in fear. Usagi could not transform anymore. She had given up her powers. And even if she could, she could not, in case Onda saw her. She stood defiantly, trying to show courage and yelled at the creature, "You stay away from him!"

"Look here. Another meal for me!" The creature responded.

"Stop!" A rabble of voices shouted from behind the monster.

Usagi looked back to see Minako, Makoto and Ami. Seconds later, Rei appeared, breathless. They all gasped as they looked at the monster. Makato acted first by rushing towards the creature and punching it. The monster responded with a grunt and launched Makoto against a wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Rei attempted to attack it also but missed and received a giant fist in the face. She fell to the ground, also unconscious. Minako and Ami attempted to double attack the creature, but ended up being grappled in the monster's arms, and having their heads collided together, forcing them also into unconsciousness. Usagi began to weep for her fallen friends. She could not do anything to help them. The tears flew from her eyes. The creature stood before her, and knocked her to the ground, beside the stirring Onda, and prepared to attack her. Usagi screamed as the creature's hand rose then dropped to hit her.


	3. Powers Back! A New Friend!

But the attack never came. Usagi looked up to see the creature encased in a bubble shield of some sort, preventing it from attacking her. She looked around and realized she was not alone. A small girl was standing in one of the corners, not far off. Usagi called out, "Hey! You!"

The small girl came forward, pacing over to Usagi. She looked up at the blond girl and motioned to her heart. Usagi looked confused.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Usagi asked. The young girl responded by pointing again to her heart. The small girl motioned for her to shut her eyes . Usagi followed the motions, closing her eyes. She felt a rush of warm energy coursing through every cell in her body. Her eyes flew open and she was amazed to see the Eternal Moon Heart locket in front of her. She watched as it miraculously transformed itself into a new shape. The wings at the side of it expanded, the golden heart turned a deep crimson red, with a crescent moon in the middle on its side, which had a little star balancing inside the crescent moon. Where the tiny moon had occupied on the top of the heart, a crown now stood.

The young girl looked at Usagi, and before she ran off and disappeared, she uttered the words, "Moon Heaven Power! Make Up!"

Usagi gasped as she watched her four friends rise from the ground, each in a trance, and was shocked as four harp shaped items formed before them, which each morphed into lockets much like the Eternal Moon Heart locket, except where Usagi's had been gold, these four were each a different colour: red, blue, green and yellow.

Each girl, in the trance, grabbed the locket in front of them and shouted in unison:

"Mars Eternal Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Eternal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Rei danced around in a circle before fiery ribbons flew from her red locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Ami danced around in a circle before watery ribbons flew from her blue locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Makoto danced around in a circle before electrifying ribbons flew from her green locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Minako danced around in a circle before ribbons covered with stars and love hearts flew from her yellow locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Usagi followed her friends' actions.

"Moon Heaven Power! Make Up!"

Usagi closed her eyes and felt a tickling sensation on her forehead, not able to see the sideways crescent moon with a small star balancing inside it form on her forehead. Pink ribbons flew from her new locket, and encased her two arms, forming dark blue gloves, moving down to her feet, the ribbons encased each foot and formed two knee high dark blue boots. The ribbons then moved towards her upper body, covering her chest and back, forming a red upper body shirt. Two ribbons remained, and one of them encircled her hips, forming a white mini skirt, and the remaining ribbon circled her hair, forming red streaks all down the two sides. Usagi opened her eyes as her transformation was complete.

Looking round at her friends, who had also come out of their trances, Heavenly Sailor Moon smiled. They had new powers. She felt it coursing through her veins. She was stronger than ever before.

The bubble holding the creature vanished. It charged at the nearest girl, who happened to be Eternal Sailor Mars, who gathered her energy and shouted "Mars Flame Sniper!"

An arrow formed in her hands, which she aimed and launched at the creature. Hitting it directly in the chest, the monster stumbled backwards, losing balance and falling over. Eternal Sailor Mercury called over to Sailor Moon, "Now Sailor Moon!"

Heavenly Sailor Moon looked up at the sky and for some unknown reason, called to the heavens. She gathered her energy and extended her arms. A blinding light shot down from the sky and formed a golden handled sword, which had crescent moons running along the blade on both sides. Usagi held the sword above her head and begun to dance in a circle. She stopped abruptly as more blinding light shone from the crescent moons on the blade, and aiming the sword at the creature, and yelled, "Heavenly Moon Light! Crystal Power Shine!"

The blinding light shot from the tip of the sword and encased the creature in a bubble, removing it from sight, before erupting at the top, forming golden dust which floated away in the wind.

The sword disappeared and Heavenly Sailor Moon looked at her friends, smiling again, before noticing Onda, who must have come too at some point, staring at them in shock. She went over to him, extended her hand, which he took and helped him to his feet.

"Onda, we are the sailor scouts. It is of great importance that you do not tell anyone. Can we trust you with out secret?" Sailor Moon asked. He replied after a few moments had passed,

"Yes, of course I shall not tell anyone. I understand it is of vital importance that your identities remain secret. Although I must ask, can I help you. In your fight against evil?"

"If you wish, even though it is dangerous." The senshi replied in unison. They grinned at each other.

"I don't care. Just as long as I can fulfill my dream of helping people." He answered.

"Welcome to the team." Heavenly Sailor Moon replied.

A few hours later, all six of them stood beside each other, at the temple, watching the sun set over the town.

Destruction, in his Earth home, pondered over his creature's defeat. He had not expected that young girl. Who was she? Where did she come from? He asked himself. He had underestimated the senshi this time. Never again.


	4. A Scary Vision! Mars Volcanic Eruption!

Rei walked towards her grandfather's temple, pondering the events of the day before. The senshi had been bestowed new powers. And this time, it was not just any power, it was the strongest power they had ever received. Rei, being the guardian of the planet Mars, had received Eternal power. She could transform into Eternal Sailor Mars, with powers over the element of fire.

Without informing anyone of her return, she quietly found her room, changed into a more comfortable set of robes and walked to the 'Room of the Flame'. Sitting cross-legged on a pillow, Rei placed her palms together and focused on the great fire in front of her.

Hours passed and it was well into the night before anything happened.

The eternal flame became distorted, forming blurry shapes, which then transformed into images. In these images, Rei could see the city, although it was nothing like it was now. The taller buildings lay in ruins on the ground. Fires consumed everything, burning, destroying.

The images then shifted, revealing other, more disturbing ones, which contained other cities in the same state as the first image, or worse.

Rei crashed to the floor, as flashes of disasters flooded her mind. Pain surged through her, electrocuting every cell in her body, until a final flash came.

Rei saw Heavenly Sailor Moon, standing alone and lost, in another destroyed city. Facing her was a large demon creature. Its features were hideous, with its skin and torn wings tainted red.

Watching helplessly, Rei screamed at Sailor Moon to get out of the way as the demon charged at her. It picked up her body, lifted her into the air, and with brutal force, launched her back first into its bent knee. Rei cried out, devastated as she heard Usagi's spine crack. With renewed strength, the creature picked up Sailor Moon's twitching body and snapped her neck, before launching her to the ground near Rei, lifeless. Using its torn wings, the creature flew away into the distance.

Rei closed in on Usagi's body, tears flowing from her eyes. As she looked upon the body, she gasped. Usagi's eyes looked empty, as if she had nothing left to live for.

Rei stirred as her eyes opened. She heard the beeping noise of her communicator. Quickly, she took out the small compact the senshi had been given the day after the final battle with Galaxia.

Answering, she heard Ami's troubled voice,

"Rei! Come quick! There's trouble outside the old arcade!"

The line cut off and Rei darted out into the temple courtyard. Making sure no one was around, she brought out her new locket.

"Mars Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Rei danced around in a circle as fiery ribbons flew from the locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Eternal Sailor Mars rushed off down the temple steps and ran off into the distance, her mind still focused on the images and vision she had seen.

Heavenly Sailor Moon screamed as the giant spider launched wed at her, trapping her like her five nearby friends. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Onda were also all on the ground, trapped in web. Sailor Moon screamed again as the spider came over to finish her off.

"Hold it right there buggy!"

Both Sailor Moon and the spider looked over to see Eternal Sailor Mars, standing in a defiant pose.

"Touch her and you will pay!" She exclaimed. The spider launched strands of thread at her, which she avoided easily.

The spider tried again and this time, there was no way she could get out of being hit.

Energy surged through her, pure and good. Calling to the heavens and then looking at the spider, Eternal Sailor Mars yelled,

"Mars Volcanic Eruption!"

A burning fireball made of pure magma formed in Sailor Mars' outstretched hands, and the senshi gasped as it flew towards the creature, enlarging itself to the spider's size and encasing its body. The ball exploded into golden dust, and the dust floated away in the wind, as well as the web trapping Rei's friends.

"Wow! You can destroy a monster. Like Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury announced.

"It was nothing. Just this new strength." Sailor Mars replied.

The rest of the group congratulated her for the defeat of the spider, but all Rei could focus on was her vision, and Usagi's expression in it. She never told her friends about the vision or images. And she didn't plan to anytime soon.

Destruction knew the senshi would defeat his creatures, but giving them monsters to battle kept the senshi out of his hair as his plan was progressing. Tomorrow, the final phase would be complete. Destruction cackled and finished up his school work before going to bed.


	5. Beach Trip! Mercury Tidal Tsunami!

Ami was reading her book, so captivated by it that she didn't notice her friends come into the small café she was sitting in.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi greeted cheerily.

"Do you want to come with us down to the beach? We are gonna go jump in for the last time this year." Minako explained.

"That would be utterly delightful. Of course I will come. I just need to pick up my things." Ami replied.

Twenty minutes later the five girls and two boys were walking along the harbour wall, in their bathing costumes. They did this all year round until the middle of December, which was the time now.

Mamoru and Onda set out the towels, while Makoto and Minako prepared to jump in. Makoto was the first to jump, flying beautifully above the water before dive crashing beneath the surface. Seconds passed before her head erupted from the depths of the water.

Minako followed Makoto's example, except instead of flying, she twisted her body round and round until it hit the water, resurfacing moments later.

Ami took her place at the end of the wall, and looked down at the drop. It was not very long, yet seemed to go on forever. Taking a deep breath, she raised her arms and plunged into the sea below. The water froze her body, making her feel like an ice cube. She waited for her descent to stop before she kicked, and shot towards the surface, gasping for air as she broke through the thin tissue.

Wiping her eyes, Ami begun to swim over to Minako and Makoto. Usagi and Rei jumped in next, followed by Mamoru and Onda. Everyone laughed except Makoto who blushed as Onda lost his swim suit while diving in. It took him quite a few minutes to find them again with them being sea blue.

It was Rei who spotted the silver fin rise from the water, circling them.

"Everyone, run! Or swim!"

The group looked at the animal and screamed in unison. Ami noticed something funny about it, it's body was more rough looking and what she had taken for fins were really arms! The monster shot out of the water, aiming for Usagi. Rei bashed it out of the way. Ami also realised she was the only one who had her locket attached to her bathing suit.

"Mercury Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Ami danced around in a circle as blue, watery ribbons flew from her locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Eternal Sailor Mercury floated in the water, preparing for battle.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A blast of water hit the shark creature, but it did not move. It opened its mouth and shot out tiny razor teeth at Sailor Mercury, who couldn't move out of the way fast enough, being in water.

She felt energy burst through her body. Looking up at the sky, she called to the heavens. Gathering her energy, she opened her arms wide.

"Mercury Tidal Tsunami!"

A large watery hurricane spun around the shark, encasing it until it disappeared from sight. Moments later, golden dust appeared, floating on the water.

"Ami can destroy monsters now too!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I don't know how though." Ami explained.

"We will figure it out soon." Minako told them.

The rest of the day was filled with fun, laughter and memories as the senshi enjoyed their last day at the beach until January came.

Destruction sat in his kitchen, plotting how to begin his plan. The final phase was in place, so he would have to initiate it soon. Finishing his dinner, he raced upstairs to his room and turned on his computer. He brought up an internet page with the title, 'Evil demons for hire'. Cackling once more, he ordered his next creature to attack the senshi.


	6. Lost Senshi! Venus Heart Explosion!

Minako waited on Makoto outside the girl's changing room beside the school gym. As Makoto came out, Minako said,

"Makoto, can I-" She was cut off.

"Sorry Minako, I gotta run, Onda wants to see me about something."

"Oh, Onda, ok. Well, I'll ask you later then."

"Ok!" Makoto shouted before taking off down the corridor.

Later that night, in her house, Minako asked Artemis,

" Hey, listen, Artemis, do you ever want to just quit this line of work and go fulfill your dreams?"

"Well, I used to when I was just a kitten, but not anymore, I realise that this job is just too important." He answered.

"Oh, ok. Well, goodnight Artemis."

"Night Minako."

When morning came, Minako had made up her mind. Walking into her school classroom, she went over to her friends and announced,

"Guys, I'm giving up being a senshi. I've had enough. I want to go fulfil my dreams, become a star, sing and perform on stage. I hope you will respect my decision and let me follow my heart."

"What!" The group said in unison.

"I want to go follow my dreams. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, no. I support you all the way." Makoto replied.

"Me too." Ami said.

"I want you to do what is best for you, and if that is what you want, then I guess I support you all the way too." Usagi told her friend.

"On the condition, that you come to the cinema to see a film with us tonight, to properly say goodbye. When are you going?" Makoto asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Minako replied.

"Gosh, that's quick." Usagi said.

"Well, I want to get going as soon as possible." Minako told her.

"Well, everyone meet at Usagi's at seven tonight." Makoto informed them all.

After school, Minako prepared to leave her house and walk around to Usagi's when she saw Onda, heading the same way.

"Onda, wait up!"

"Oh, hi Minako." He said.

"You on your way to Usagi's?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll walk you there."

After a few minutes of silence, Minako spoke again,

"Listen, Onda, well, I have to say this before I go, I know we've not known each other long, but I think I rather like you." She blurted, face turning crimson.

"Oh, well-" Onda was cut off by a sword flying towards him. Diving to the side, he pushed Minako out of the way.

Bringing out her locket, Minako shouted,

"Venus Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Minako danced in a circle before ribbons covered in stars and love hearts flew from her locket, encasing her body and forming her fuku.

Eternal Sailor Venus stood up and looked at their attacker. A knight with deformed features stood valiantly, ready for battle. She ducked as another sword came flying at her.

Onda rolled to the left, distracting the monster long enough for Sailor Venus to gain her footing.

A surge of energy burst through her body, and without realising it, she called to the heavens, then opened her arms wide,

"Venus Heart Explosion!"

A giant love heart encased the creature before exploding into tiny particles of golden dust which floated away in the wind.

"Wow! You can do it too!" Onda exclaimed.

"Don't tell them. Please. Promise me." Minako begged.

"I won't. Your secret's safe with me. "

"Oh, what were you about to say before we were attacked?" She asked.

"Oh, erm, forget it." He told her.

They walked the rest of the journey to Usagi's house in silence. Upon seeing their arrival, the group huddled around and discussed possible film viewings. Walking as they discussed these possibilities, they finally reached the cinema. The group ended up choosing a romantic comedy. Minako watched the film in silence, yet her mind still pondered on what she was about to do. Coming out of her dream, she turned round and looked at Makoto and Onda, who sat arms locked round each other, sharing a passionate kiss.

Jumping out of her seat, Minako fled the cinema, Usagi and the others behind her. By the time they managed to exit the cinema though, Minako was gone.

"What just happened?" Usagi asked, worried.

"I have no idea." Rei answered.

"Neither do I." Minako said.

"Nor I." Ami said.

"I do." Onda informed the group. " She saw me and Makoto kissing, after previously telling me that she liked me."

"Oh." The group said in unison.

Half an hour later, Usagi sat in her house dialling Minako's home phone number since she never answered her mobile.

"Hi, is Minako home?"

"No. I thought she was out with you." Minako's mother replied.

"She never came home?"

"No, sorry. I'll tell her that you called when she comes in."

Hanging up the phone, Usagi got dressed and snuck out her window. Upon reaching the ground, she broke into a run, heading for the bus station. Once she looked around there and not spotting Minako, she headed towards the train station. Looking around, she saw Minako with a bag pack, dripping wet from the rain that had come on, boarding a train. Usagi darted across the platform, and raced to the carriage Minako sat at, staring blankly out the window. The train begun to move, and Usagi tried to grab Minako's attention by flailing her arms about. As the train moved of in the distance, Usagi fell down to the ground, hard and begun to cry.

After several minutes of crying, she noticed a faint sparkle underneath a nearby bench. Standing up and crossing over to it, she lifted a newspaper off the ground, to discover the yellow eternal locket, a communicator and a letter addressed to her.

Rushing to the nearest shelter and making sure no rain could touch her, Usagi opened the letter, unfolded it and read,

"Usagi, I'm really sorry for doing this, but I have to go. I want to accomplish my dreams and follow my heart, hoping I will find true love. Here is my locket and communicator back, as I have failed in my duty to protect you, I do not deserve them now. I hope you have a great future, I know you will be a super queen and a brilliant mum to Chibiusa. Your dear friends, Minako."

Usagi broke down into more tears.

Watching from a distance, Destruction chuckled to himself. It was not everyday you saw the future queen of the universe cry. Laughing again he walked off into the distance, deciding the time had come to begin him master plan. Tomorrow, everything will change.


	7. More Loss! Jupiter Thunder Catastrophe!

Makoto cried to herself as she sat alone in her room, thinking of Minako and the reasons she had given Usagi in her note. Over a week had passed since Minako had left and all had been quiet recently, which usually meant fresh hell would soon break loose. Makoto knew that her blooming relaionship with Onda was the real reason Makoto left. Pondering her friend's extreme actions, Makoto fell asleep, tears still falling from her eyes.

When morning came, and Makoto woke up, the tears were still falling. She got dressed and left to go to school without having anything to eat. As she walked into the classroom, Onda came over and hugged her but she shrugged it off and he walked away, disappointed.

"Makoto you beginning to look awfully ill." Ami said.

"It's nothing." Makoto replied.

"But you look so unhealthy."

"I said it's nothing! Now leave me alone!"

"Oh, ok. But still, you look very…" Ami never managed to finish as a fist flew into her face. Blood splashed from her nose. Makoto looked on in fear before fleeing from the room.

Once outside, she headed for the gates. A small wind filled the air, knocking Makoto's sense of balance. She turned around to see a familiar demonic face. One of the Doom and Gloom girls.

Makoto looked at her old enemy, one of the four who had killed her, and her friends back when they first became Senshi.

"Long time, no see." The demon said, before smacking Makoto in the face, sending her flying to the ground.

Grunting, she brought out her locket.

"Jupiter Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Makoto danced around in a circle before ribbons covered in electric strands flew from her locket, encasing her body and forming her fuku.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter rose up and sent a flurry of attacks at the demon. It giggled at her as each attack missed.

This angered her more, and without realising it, she called to the heavens and opened her arms wide,

"Jupiter Thunder Catastrophe!"

Lightening bolts flew from Eternal Sailor Jupiter's hands and encased the demon in a ball of lightening. After a blinding light, golden dust blew away in the breeze.

Panting and coughing, Jupiter lay down. A clap from behind startled her. She turned her head around to reveal the other three Doom and Gloom girls. She pressed the emergency button on her communicator before rising to her feet. She faced her opponents, a grim look on her face. She launched herself at the demons and yelled.

The other Senshi excluding Mars flew around the corner, watching the epic battle before them. Eternal Sailor Mercury and Heavenly Sailor Moon joined the fight.

"Mercury Tidal Tsunami!" Sailor Mercury sent her wave, which missed the demons.

"Mars Volcanic Eruption!" Sailor Mars joined the battle. The four Senshi were not faring well.

A gigantic loud clap of thunder stopped the battle.

The Senshi looked at the large red demon with torn wings who had ceased the fight for now. Eternal Sailor Mars gasped, recognising it instantly as the demon from her premonition.

"Senshi. Over the past few weeks, you have become quite a thorn in my backside. I am Destruction, current ruler of this planet, and soon to be ruler of this universe. If you survive today, you will be seeing me a lot more over these coming weeks. Good luck!" He finished and clicked his grubby fingers. Sticky tendril-like vines appeared and wrapped around Eternal Sailor Jupiter, before she disappeared, screaming, along with Destruction, into a large newly formed energy field.

"No!" The remaining Senshi cried.

After another thunderous clap, the battle resumed.

The three remaining Doom and Gloom girls attacked at once, each one hurtling the three Senshi to the ground. As the demons prepared their final killing assault, a red rose cut across the field.

Revealing himself from behind a tree, Tuxedo Mask stood valiantly.

"Eternal Sailors and Heavenly Moon, unite your attacks." He suggested.

Looking up, all the three Senshi called to the heavens,

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Heavenly Moon Power!"

"Galactic Cosmic Power!" They yelled together.

Three swords appeared, each one with the Senshi's unique symbol on their hilts. Pointing at the Doom and Gloom girls with their swords, pink ribbons flew from the tips of their swords, surrounding the demons who begun to scream.

Three seconds passed and the creature's broke down into piles of pink dust which blew away in the air.

The three Senshi collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the battle.

"We've lost another one! Come on guys! Get up! We need to find Jupiter! Move! Let's go! Now!" Heavenly Sailor Moon cried.

Tuxedo Mask came over and draped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault. Remember that. We will find Jupiter. We just need to rest first." He comforted.

"No, it is my fault. I let her get taken. It's my fault." She repeated, all other noises and voices blurring out.


	8. Help Is On The Way! To Save Jupiter!

Usagi and Ami walked along the sidewalk, preparing for the upcoming battle and adventure to find Makoto. They both knew that it would be a very hard road to find her. They had arranged to meet up with Rei at the temple in half an hour, giving them time to make quick stops at home and make excuses for them going away for a little while. Once they had both collected their items, they headed towards the temple and met Rei. Once all gathered, the Senshi and their friends Luna and Artemis stood in a circle, getting ready to perform the Senshi teleport. They looked around at each other and smiled, hoping to all come back safe and sound.

Onda sat in his bedroom, clearing his thoughts. He was sitting in a circle that had a five sided star shape inside it. He began to chant,

"Powers that be, I call to thee, Using the energy I provide, I call forth the elements, Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Energy. Give me the power I require to find Makoto."

A wind gathered from the corners of his room and filled the small space, almost like a mini tornado. Onda gasped as a flair of energy filled the room, bringing with it a strange mist. After a few moments, the wind and mist cleared, giving way to five strange figures. All female, all incredibly beautiful and mysterious. They each had bright coloured hair. One was fiery red, with long spikes. Another was an electric blue styled in long curls. The furthest away one had golden blonde hair, which was straight and down to her hip. Infront of her, there was a emerald haired girl had medium cut which flicked out to the sides. The one in the middle surprised Onda the most though, she was the exact spitting image of Usagi, except instead of the golden hair, this girl's hair was bubblegum pink. Onda gasped again.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm Onda, of the planet Earth. I'm guessing you are the elementals yes? I called you here to help me with something."

"Ok, and just what would that thing be?" The red haired asked.

"My girlfriend, Makoto, was kidnapped by demons, and taken somewhere not on this Earth. I need your help in retrieving her."

"Why should we do that for a human?" The red asked casting an annoyed look at Onda.

"Because she is not just a girl, she is a Senshi, of the planet Jupiter. She needs to be in this world, incase evil comes here."

"Crap. We need to find this girl. Do you know where they have taken her, these demons?" The pink girl spoke for the first time.

"The other Senshi of this plnet went to find her. They sensed her presence on Jupiter."

"Ok, then its to Jupiter we must head." The emerald head said.

Together, the five girls and Onda stood in a circle together, all holding hands. The girls chanted softly and then became silent. A great wave of energy flowed over Onda, who had his eyes closed. Dust particles hit his face as he opened his eyes seconds later. There was a bright pink light. Everything was open, with no buildings in sight.

"Where are we?" Onda asked.

"Welcome to the planet Jupiter." The pink haired one said, with a small smirk on her face.

To Be Continued...


	9. The Angel Appears! An Unexpected Death!

The storm on Jupiter raged. Usagi and Ami sat with Rei. Ami used her tiny computer to try and locate Makoto. They had no luck so far. Everyone was beginning to get tired of just sitting around, waiting for something to happen. Usagi moved first, standing up and preparing to walk.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"I'm going to find Makoto. Ami can't find her using her computer, so we might as well look around." She replied.

The Senshi stood and begun to walk, using their sense of direction to try and hopefully locate Makoto. The storm was beginning to get fierce. Usagi could barely stand the wind was so strong. Finally, after five minutes of walking, the Senshi collapsed due to the force of the wind.

"We have to stop. It's too strong!" Rei shouted.

"We have to transform. It's the only way we can keep going." Usagi said.

The girls brought out there lockets.

"Mars Eternal Power! Make-up!"

"Mercury Eternal Power! Make-up!"

"Moon Heaven Power! Make-up!"

Rei danced around in a circle before fiery ribbons flew from her red locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Ami danced around in a circle before watery ribbons flew from her blue locket and encased her body, forming her fuku.

Usagi closed her eyes and felt a tickling sensation on her forehead, not able to see the sideways crescent moon with a small star balancing inside it form on her forehead. Pink ribbons flew from her new locket, and encased her two arms, forming dark blue gloves, moving down to her feet, the ribbons encased each foot and formed two knee high dark blue boots. The ribbons then moved towards her upper body, covering her chest and back, forming a red upper body shirt. Two ribbons remained, and one of them encircled her hips, forming a white mini skirt, and the remaining ribbon circled her hair, forming red streaks all down the two sides. Usagi opened her eyes as her transformation was complete.

The Senshi held hands and focused on their core power. Light formed around them, encasing them in a protective circle. Heavenly Sailor Moon looked up. A little girl stood in front of her. Neither of the other girls appeared to see her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Angel of the Moon. I am the power that was once held inside your silver crystal. I was released after the battle with Galaxia. The crystal had used its last piece of energy that remained in it after that battle. I had to give you something else in case you ever needed your powers again, so using the last physical energy I had, I created new lockets for you and your friends. I also created a sword, named the Heaven Soldier Sword. When you need it, call to the heavens and it shall come. You will need it in the battles ahead. I hope you do well. Now, to more pressing matters, Jupiter is on the verge of collapsing, due to the energy the Senshi of this planet holds, she needs to learn to control her power. Destruction has her on a platform about fifty metres from your location. Just keep heading forward and save your friend. You need to or she will be killed, and this Planet will be lost. Good luck Sailor Moon, I believe in you. We shall meet again." With that, the litlle girl vanished and time restarted itself. Usagi had not even noticed that it had frozen.

"Usagi come on, we have to go and find her now." Rei shouted.

The storm suddenly calmed down.

"Look ahead at that pillar. I see a person on top of it. Let me look with these binocular glasses. Oh gosh! It's Makoto. She is about to jump!" Ami informed them, panic evident in her voice.

"Come on, let's go help her." Rei said. The Senshi ran towards the tower as fast as they could.

Upon reaching it, they begun to climb the stairs three at a time, with Usagi at the head. Once at the top, they shouted out in unison,

"Makoto! No!"

"Guys. Run! It's too late. He has used my energy to open this portal. I have to jump. It's the only way!" Makoto shouted.

"No! Come on. Please come back." Usagi said.

"Usagi, there isn't time, as soon as this portal forms, I'm jumping. It's almost here now. I can feel it." Just as Makoto finished her sentence, the portal of energy opened, flowing onto the Planet of Jupiter.

"I have to jump. Please understand. Tell Minako I never meant to hurt her. I love you all." Makoto said before turning towards the portal. She was about to jump when she was slammed to the ground by a very fast blonde girl.

"Your not going anywhere!" Minako screamed at her fellow Senshi.

"Minako!" They all shouted in unison.

"It's not your turn today Makoto. I forgive you for what happened. I acted rashly and I'm sorry for that. Guys, I love you all. Stay safe and beat this guy! Love you!" Minako told them calmly, before she took a deep breath, and with all her might, launched herself towards the portal. As she fell into the energy field, she felt the power surging through her body. The pain only lasted two seconds before it all ended.

The four remaining Senshi stood looking down at the closing energy portal with tears streaming down their eyes. It was only then that they noticed the large parade of demons flying about and hovering beneath them that they finally pulled themselves together for the time being and prepared to battle. Usagi called to the heavens, gathered her energy and extended her arms. A blinding light shot down from the sky and formed a golden handled sword, which had crescent moons running along the blade on both sides. Usagi held the sword above her head and begun to dance in a circle. She stopped abruptly as more blinding light shone from the crescent moons on the blade, and aiming the sword at the creatures before them, and yelled, "Heavenly Moon Light! Crystal Power Shine!"

The Senshi watched as golden light shot from the sword over and over again, destroying the creatures closest to them, but there was no way Heavenly Sailor Moon could keep this up. The Senshi prepared themselves to attack...

To be continued...


	10. Help! Save Us Quickly!

Rei called to the heavens with all her heart, screaming "Mars Volcanic Eruption!" The other senshi followed suit. Together, they combined there respective attacks to fight back against the oncoming torrent of demons. But there was so many. One by one, the Sailor Senshi fell back, retreating to the edge of the platform, where only moments before, Minako had sacrificed herself to save Makoto. Sailor Mars yelled out as her foot hit the edge, almost losing her banalce, quickly being saved by Mercury. The four Senshi knew they were about to lose, once and for all. Crystal Tokyo would never come to pass. Chibiusa would never be born. Heavenly Sailor Moon would never see Mamoru again. Tears fell from her eyes and she continued to fight on, until the end, as a true warrior does.

A flurry of pink surrounded the senshi, protecting them from the oncoming demons who continually tried to scratch and tear through it. The pink shield began to move, containing the senshi, taking them to safety. Makoto looked into the distance, noticing Onda with five extrememly attractive girls. Once the bubble shield landed, Makoto threw herself at Onda, crying with joy and grief, mixed.

"Who are you?" Heavenly Sailor Moon asked, cautiously to the pink haired girl.  
"Element Energy, at your service." She answered, smiling.  
"Thank you for saving us. We would have died without your help."  
"Don't mention it. However, we don't have time for these plesantaries. The Earth is in grave danger. We must hurry back, before Destruction can unleash the Unorbital." Emerald head answered.  
"What do you mean, Unorbital?" Ami asked.  
"Destruction intended to sacrifice Sailor Jupiter to the Shadow Abyss, which would cause Jupiter itself to fall from its orbit and charge towards the Sun. This would have taken a day at the most. However, since Sailor Venus was sacrificed instead, the planet Venus will hit the sun in a mere few hours. The sun will then project rays which will burn the entire Earth surface and eventually it will crumble away. We have no time left, we must hurry." The Emerald haired girl emphasized.  
"Let's go girls...and Onda." Heavenly Sailor Moon took charge.

The nine girls and Onda headed back through the portal, emerging back in Tokyo, in Onda's messy bedroom. He quickly tidied away underwear and other embarassing items. Makoto smacked him for his foolishness at such a serious time.

"What is our plan of action?" Sailor Mars asked.  
"We must travel to the Shadow Abyss and pull Minako back into this realm." The Red-haired girl replied. The Sailor Senshi stood, stunned into silence.  
"Minako's alive!" Sailor Jupiter cried.  
"She is, for now, however, her energy will soon run out and she'll have no power to fight the demons of the Shadow Abyss. I should warn you though, there is no way of knowing for sure that she will be the same Sailor Venus you once knew and loved. The Shadow Abyss changes people. And, it is very likely you will see previously defeated monsters. All evil entities that are defeated travel there, souls trapped for eternity unless ordered by an Assistant of Death."  
"How do we get to this Shadow Abyss?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"We can combine our element powers to open a portal for you, however, we must anchor this portal from this side, therefore you must go in alone. Are you up for this task, Sailor Senshi?" Element Energy explained.  
"Ok let's do this!" Heavenly Sailor Moon yelled, trying to psych up her friends.  
"I'm coming with you." Onda said, shocking everyone.  
"It's far too dangerous for someone with no powers!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.  
"I have power. Watch this!" Onda opened his palm and spoke, "Water in the ocean, I call to thee, fountain up, proportionately!" A small shoot of water begun to erupt from his hand. The senshi were stunned.  
"Ok, come with us. But do exactly as we say, Sailor Venus' life depends on it. We must save her. Let's go guys." Sailor Moon smiled.  
The Elementals gathered in a circle, using their respective element energies to open a sparkling blue portal in front of them. One by one the Sailor Senshi walked through the portal. Darkness engulfed them.


End file.
